I Learn from my Master
by NerdTrooper
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin make fun of Master Windu. Awkward antics ensue! One-shot.


_Hey everyone. This is my first Star Wars fan fiction, so I don't know how it will be. I would very much value your feedback, any criticism that can help is greatly appreciated. Please review if you have a moment! I hope you enjoy this and maybe get a few smiles._  
_I do not own Star Wars, or any of the characters (very unfortunately). I don't really think George Lucas would sell them to me on my very small allowance… cough…  
_

* * *

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed as he sank into the sofa of the apartment he and his padawan shared after entering the room. "You couldn't resist, could you?" He said, his voice thick with irritation. Anakin stood behind him, lifting his hands in an expression of surrender.

"I'm sorry, Master, but you know how tempting it can be," Anakin replied nonchalantly.  
"Do I?"  
"Well, it wasn't _my_ fault Master Mundi got hit by the datacard! His head is too big for his own good…"  
"So it's _his_fault that you decided to be an idiot and throw around archive equipment? Oh, of course, I understand now!" Obi-Wan threw his hands up in despair, sarcasm evident in his voice.

He regretted his choice to drag Anakin along to the temple archives with him after the colourful events that had ensued that afternoon. Archive visits were few and far between for Anakin. Today's visit resulted in a lecture from Master Windu, a reprimand from the archivist and a Cerean council member with a very sore, very bruised (and rather large) head.

"It's not normal, Master! No one should have a head that big!"  
"Oh, because the physical appearance of most aliens are normal, is that right?"  
"Well, of course not. Look at Master Windu, for example…"  
Master Kenobi sighed. He could never win against a comment like that, especially when he knew his Padawan was perfectly right.  
"Well, Master Windu is a different matter entirely, Anakin," he retorted. "He's bald, and that _is_unnatural."

Anakin feigned an expression of mock horror. "Master!" he cried, "We shouldn't be judgemental! Master Windu is perfectly normal! He just can't… grow… hair…"  
He was silent for a few moments, as he sat down next to Obi-Wan. They looked at each other and immediately burst out laughing.  
"And what about his little beady eyes?" Obi-Wan gestured to his eyes, still chuckling.  
"And he puts too much wax on his head!"  
"And his face! It gets all scrunched up when he's mad!"  
"His jaw gets all clenched up!"

The two were practically rolling on the floor by this stage. Anakin was wheezing between laughter and Master Kenobi was in convulsions. There was a sudden knock at the door and Obi-Wan opened the door, tears streaming down his face from laughing too hard. As it creaked open, though, he wiped them away at the sight of a dark, bald figure standing outside the doorway. "Master Windu!" he exclaimed, standing straighter and coughing to hide the giggles that were still escaping his mouth. Anakin ducked behind the couch, out of sight.

"Good evening, Kenobi. It sounds like you and your apprentice are having some fun in here." He said sternly, emphasizing the word 'fun'. Obi-Wan kept cool, however, and with a perfectly straight face gave a reply.

"Indeed we are, Master Windu. In fact, we were just talking about a strange bug we saw on the ceiling. It had the strangest little pincers…" Obi-Wan made little pincers by his mouth by wiggling his fingers. After receiving a stony glare from Master Mace Windu, he put his fingers down and stood in respectful silence.  
"I see. And this bug… it put too much wax on its head?" his stare was enough to make the strongest man blink.  
"Why, yes, sir!" Kenobi's face stayed as straight as ever. "Almost as shiny as your head looks now."

Anakin bit the sofa pillow, trying in vain to stop himself from laughing at his Master's reply.  
"Stop acting like younglings!" Mace Windu bellowed. "Come out, Skywalker!"  
Anakin slowly emerged from the behind the sofa, trying to keep an emotionless face like Obi-Wan. Mace stepped closer to the two, his black eyes zipping around their faces. "What have you two got to say for yourselves? First you argue loudly in the library, then you throw around datacards, hitting Master Ki Adi Mundi, and now you blatantly make fun of your council members!"  
Obi-Wan coughed loudly. "Memb_er_," he muttered. Windu clenched his jaw. "What did you say?"  
"I corrected you. Member, not members. I don't seem to remember making fun of any of the other council members. Just a bug. Well, not a bug, but you know what I mean."  
"I would have thought one scolding a day was enough!"  
"That would be a miracle, Master," Obi-Wan pointed out.

Anakin was very surprised at his Master's offensive responses. Maybe Obi-Wan was learning from apprentice, too. If fact, maybe Kenobi was becoming even better at the art of being rude than he was…  
Mace Windu zipped his gaze to Anakin. "I hope that both of you might behave in the future, please. No more of these incidents."  
"Of course, Master Windy."  
"What?"  
"I said, of course, Master Windy."  
"Master…?"  
"Windu," he looked at Mace Windu like he was crazy. "That is your name, right?"  
With one more steely glare, he turned and headed down the temple passageway. Crowds that had gathered during the conversation moved away from the apartment, giggling and whispering among their friends. A meeting between Master Kenobi, his apprentice, and Master Windu was not to be missed. They had become famous in the temple, and they were always entertaining.

"What a bad temper that man has," Obi-Wan commented after closing the door.  
"At least we can console ourselves by knowing that he pays the price," Anakin replied.  
"How so?"  
"His shiny, bald head."  
Obi-Wan spun and glanced at him. "Now that's verging on the disrespectful, my young Padawan…"

Anakin smiled. "I learn from my Master."

~ The End

* * *

_Thanks again for reading, if you could review it would be greatly appreciated :)_


End file.
